


不会下雪的星球

by Aponight



Category: Injustice 2, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponight/pseuds/Aponight
Summary: 蝙蝠侠终于完全、彻底地属于超人，也只属于超人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 题目：不会下雪的星球  
> 配对：Superman/Batman（斜线前后表攻受）  
> 分级：NC-17  
> 原作：不义联盟2（游戏）  
> 声明：他们从不属于我  
> 警告：人体改造，非自愿性行为，私设有，OOC  
> 其他：前天不义2出了图透，被官方放飞震惊了，于是打算写个文，今天才动笔，OOC都是我的。

超人走进孤独堡垒时，大厅一角的氪星电脑前的身影连一丝停顿都没有，指尖灵活地调整数个水晶位置，输入复杂的程序。

“布鲁斯？”超人走到电脑前。

“是，最高元首。”蝙蝠侠停下手中的工作，转过身来向地球的最高统治者躬身行礼，额头上的控制中枢和超人护甲上能量槽里紫光遥遥呼应。

“第一法案实施73天，覆盖率84.75%，实时反馈数据与模拟数据有17.11%的冲……”

“停下。”

平板的如同电脑合成声的汇报在最高元首的命令中突兀的停止，被中途截断的单词留下刺耳的余音。

超人不满地皱着眉，却在两个呼吸后，放松了表情，“布鲁斯，过来。”

听到命令，蝙蝠侠走向他的统治者，在呼吸相闻的距离停下，护目镜后的眼睑依照设定好的频率眨了眨。

超人的手指碰到面罩，尖耳的面具就无声息地打开、脱落，露出属于布鲁斯·韦恩的脸，只是那双毫无波动的紫色瞳孔令这张脸染上了一丝诡异。

蝙蝠侠的铠甲是生物识别的，除了他自己和认证过的人，没有人能毫发无损地摘下他的面具。过去的很长一段时间里，超人的权限被取消了。直到几个月前，超人才亲自把这项认证添加回去，实际上，他抹去了所有人的权限，包括蝙蝠侠本人的，只留下他自己。

“布鲁斯。”超人托着眼前人类下颌，曾经的反抗军领袖顺从地将自己依偎进最高领袖的掌心。超人奖励性质地摸摸蝙蝠侠的后颈，布鲁斯的发尾处有一个小小的凹陷，超人对那里爱不释手。

“新人格的匹配度是多少？”统治者柔声问道，掌中依旧握着蝙蝠侠的脖子，拇指温柔地抚摸人类突起的喉结。

“43%，最高元首。”

刻板、平稳，毫无情绪的声音回答了他，如果不是手中的咽喉因为发声而震动，超人几乎要以为是堡垒AI在说话了。他失望地叹口气，“进度太慢。”

“我很抱歉。”蝙蝠侠想要低头，被超人阻止。

“没关系，”超人不知道想到什么，露出一丝微笑，“我会帮你的。”

蝙蝠侠的眼睑眨了一下，有一瞬间紫色的瞳孔被遮住了，“非常感谢。”

超人漫不经心地把人类的铠甲一片片地脱掉，“告诉我，目标匹配度是多少？”

“100%，最高元首。”

“很好。”超人在嘴唇贴上人类的双唇时说。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非常非常非常柴的一段肉。

布鲁斯的嘴唇温暖而柔软，舌尖顺从地被超人勾进口中，在被吸吮时发出轻轻地哼声。

仅此而已。

仅仅是顺从而已，像拨一下动一下的木偶，即便已经有津液从嘴角溢出，他的双手还是垂落在身体两侧，如果没有超人的命令，它们是绝对不会有其它动作的。

这就是超人不满的源头，他失望地推开布鲁斯，在大厅中央的椅子上坐下，被布莱尼亚克技术控制着的人类听话地站在他身旁，如果不被阻止，三十秒之后他就会说：“随时候命，最高元首。”超人制止了这个，他现在听到这句话就感到烦躁。

两个月前他还欣喜于蝙蝠侠终于不会再对抗自己，当他定制法案、推行政策时也终于不再有“停下！”“不要再错下去了！”这种杂音，因为一切反对的源头已经被超人彻底阻断。那时蝙蝠侠的改造刚刚完成，他甚至没有语言能力——蝙蝠侠的意志太过顽强，即使布莱尼亚克的技术想要彻底压制也不容易，为了杜绝一切可能的失败和反弹，超人选择了最强硬的改造方案，结果是蝙蝠侠的意志被抹消，但这具身体也变成了一个空壳。

强制改造的后果就是蝙蝠侠的身体如同一台刚刚完全格式化的电脑，除了最基础的功能——生物本能外，没有任何系统搭载其中。

一切都需要超人这位主宰来“写入”。

开始时最高统治者很满意这种完全掌控的感觉，没多久，种种因命令而形成的行为就冲散了所有满足感，失望伴随着布鲁斯机械、木然的反应而愈演愈烈。

超人并没有疑惑太久，很快他就明白了失望的来源——他想要的是不和自己对抗、支持自己、能够站在自己身边的蝙蝠侠、布鲁斯·韦恩，而不是一个空荡荡的躯壳。如果他对此无能为力，也许最高领袖会皱皱眉勉强接受这个结果，但随着对布莱尼亚克的拆解和分析越来越深入，超人掌握了前所未有的意志控制技术。他解析了布莱尼亚克数据中所有操控其他智慧生命的例子，在被海量的信息冲击过之后，超级大脑捕捉到一条非常重要的信息：

布莱尼亚克的技术结合氪星科技，是有可能创造一个新人格的。

这很困难，需要精确到DNA级的精密操作，以及足以令任何人望而却步的、以天文数字计算的庞大工作量。这一切都无法阻止超人——一旦超人真正要做一件事的时候，任何人都没有办法阻止他，包括蝙蝠侠。

于是，人格重塑计划开始了。

计划进展的十分顺利，几十天时间新人个匹配度就达到了43%，但超人仍然不很满意，因为现在的布鲁斯还是缺少很多东西，超人真正想要掌握的那些东西。但统治者也知道，这个速度已经是极限，人类的身体无法支持更高强度的改造。

告诫自己再忍耐一段时间。超人奇怪于自己面对布鲁斯时总是毫无耐心，同时又异乎寻常的有耐性。

再次把布鲁斯拉到身边，隔着衣服抚摸依然精壮的身体。第一次改造时，超人就把这具身体里的隐疾都治好了。

裤子被撕掉，紧身衣被从下向上推到腋下。这种时候应该抬起手扶住超人的肩膀，蝙蝠侠被告知过，于是照做了，并在腰侧被咬住时小声地呻吟。

超人的手指侵入后穴时蝙蝠侠依然会颤抖，即使那里适应异物的速度已经很快，这并非“写入”的命令，仅仅是本能，超人喜欢这种仿佛示弱般的本能反应。

被进入过多次的后穴很快接纳了三根手指，蝙蝠侠需要靠在超人的肩膀上才能勉强维持站姿，放在超人肩上的手抓着灰色的披风——这是被允许的。

直到三根手指能够毫无阻碍地抽送，超人才抽出手指，将蝙蝠侠转过身，按着他的腰坐下去。氪星阴茎比手指粗长的多，骤然被插入，布鲁斯上身都反弓起来，头向后仰着，靠在超人肩头难耐的磨蹭，双手胡乱地抓着揽在腰上的手臂。

超人不为所动地揽着蝙蝠侠的腰起伏抽插，另一只手揉搓着他的胸肌，留下清晰的指痕，直到在布鲁斯越来越清晰的抽泣声中释放出来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一段应该还有肉，因为还有个想写的体位还没写。


End file.
